Devil May Cry 5/Transcript
Mission 0: Prologue (A crowd of people are looking over in shock and confusion over a gigantic demonic-like tree in front of the city. Some people even taking pictures of the tree) May 16th 08:06pm (A man starts smoking on a cigar) Morrison: We've known each other a long time... (The Broker - Morrison) Morrison; Ya never had this much trouble. You gonna make it through this, Dante? (Meanwhile, inside the demonic tree...) (The Legendary Devil Hunter - Dante) (Dante is fighting against something, dodging fireballs from a powerful demon standing on what looks to be a throne and trying to attack it. Two people are walking, they're about to catch up with Dante. One of them being a young Devil Hunter but with a missing right arm) (The Devil Hunter - Nero) Nero: What am I doin', wasting my time here? He's got this. (Dante continues to try and fight the powerful demon) V''': You should not underestimate this demon... (The Mysterious One - V) '''V: After all, it was he who took your right arm... ...and gained a great deal of power from it. I'm leaving. I suggest you don't fall behind. (V rides Shadow and speeds away with Griffon right behind him) Nero: Yeah... okay, V... You're an interesting guy but you're right. I've got a score to settle with that son of a bitch. (During Mission - 1) Nero: Dante... (During battle 1 - Empusa) Nero: I can take you with no arms! (During Mission - 2) Nero: V... Can I trust you? (During battle 2 - Green Empusa) Nero: Demons helping each other out..? What's the world coming to? (During Mission - 3) (Nero notices Griffon flying nearby) Nero: Hey! Thought you took off? V''': Do you not understand? We cannot hope to do this without you. '''Griffon: That's all right, superstar, go on with your bad self. Go ahead, we got this. (Nero then walks on ahead) (During Mission - 4) (Nero notices Dante fighting off the demon, Nero is getting close to catching up with him) Nero: Hold on, Dante... (Before Nero vs Urizen battle) (Dante is overpowered by the demon and gets knocked away. Trish and Lady are also on the floor, knocked out. The demon is about to finish off Dante with a vine before Nero shoots it with Blue Rose) Nero: Well... Looks like this won't be a total waste of time after all. Hey, jackass! Didn't your mother ever teach you that's it's not nice to steal? (The demon doesn't say a thing, unamused) Nero: Sorry, Dante... (Nero brings out Red Queen) Nero; I'm baggin' this bitch! (Nero revs up Red Queen, ready to fight the demon) (After Nero vs Urizen battle) (Nero is easily overpowered by the demon and is sent flying. Nero gets back up while V catches up with the two, seeing how the two have already been defeated by him) Griffon: This is it, this is the end! It's all over! (The demon is about to finish off Nero before someone tries shooting him in the face. It's Dante) Dante: Round two. (Nero gets back up before Dante goes into Devil Trigger and charges at the demon with Rebellion. Not even able to leave a scratch on his shield as Dante is in a stalemate) Dante: V, get Nero out of here! This is a bad move! Nero: I can still fight! Dante: Nero, go! You're just dead weight! Nero: Back off! (A bunch of rocks from the battle drop close to Nero and V, blocking them from Datne and the demon. V is trying to get Nero out of there) V''': Come on! '''Nero: Let go! V''': We must leave here. He is far stronger than we ever could have imagined. (Griffon flies away from the two. Nero is able to get out of V's grasps as rocks continue to block the two of them from Dante) '''Nero: That bastard called me dead weight! I didn't come all this way for nothing! (V is able to get Nero out of the way before rocks completely block their path from him. V pins Nero to a wall with his cane as he tries to reason with him) V''': Stop hitting yourself, and think of ways to get stronger and actually help. If Dante loses...you are all that can defeat Urizen. '''Nero: Is that what you call him? V''': Yes, Urizen, the demon king... That's the name of the demon that took your arm. (Urizen is able to overpower Dante in his stalemate, punching him and sending Dante flying. Forcing Dante out of his Devil Trigger and even able to shatter Rebellion into pieces. Meanwhile, Nero and V are able to get out of the demonic tree with the help of V's giant golem, Nightmare, as they land in the middle of the city with Morrison and everyone else confused) '''Morrison: What happened to Dante? Where's Dante? V''': He's buying time, but...it doesn't look good. (Roots from the demonic tree begin to erupt through the ground and begin stabbing random civilians as others run in panic) '''Morrison: This can't be happening...Dante lost? (Nero is about to try and stop the roots from killing any more bystanders before V stops him with his cane) V''': Forget it, there's nothing we can do. We must go... (Nero pushes away V and Morrison as he walks away in frustration, with V soon following him as Morrison watches the bloody massacre happening in front of him) Prologue - Secret Ending '''Urizen: Is this...my limit...? The one who usurped the demon throne was vanquished. Peace returned to the world above. Indeed, this was the perfect conclusion all had hoped for. Come, raise your fist in victory and celebration. A new legend has been born. Devil May Cry 5 Mission 1: Nero Capcom Presents: (An RV van is driving through the roads of an abandoned city) June 15th 04:24pm -One month later- (Nero is laying down on the passenger seat while a young lady is driving the RV. Nero is switching through different calls coming out from the radio of the RV) ??? 1: Red Grave and its surrounding cities have ceased to function as a result of a mysterious tree that apparently attacked the city approximately one month ago. (Nico - The Artisan of Arms) ??? 1: In light of this incident, the government has now-- ??? 2: They're demons! I've seen them with my own eyes! Red Grave is completely taken over! ??? 3: Let us pray for mercy. This is a trail from the heavens above... The end-- (Nero turns the radio arm) Nero: Same crap, different day. So, tell me. (Nero gets out of the passenger seat and heads to the jukebox) Nico: Tell you what? Nero: How's it feel rescuing the guy that killed your father? (Nero turns on the jukebox) Nico: Hey, I'm glad we're gettin' personal. Well, he abandoned my mother and I and left us for dead... So, I feel nothin'. (As Nico is talking, Nero heads back to the passenger seat) Nero: Well he's not exactly going up for a Father of the Year award, now is he? (Nico lights up a cigarette and begins smoking) Nico: His research wasn't that bad. Came in handy. Mildly thankful for that... (Nero rolls down his window to get fresh air) Nero: Do you have to it in here? It already smells like ass... Nico: That's you. (Nero sees Empusa demons up ahead. Devil Trigger starts playing on the jukebox as Nero notices the incoming demons) Nero: Hey, Nico! Nico: Don't lose your tits, I see'em. (Nico accelerates and starts driving faster. Nico runs through some of the Empusa demons as she continues driving) Nero: Hey, you have to hit every single bump on the road? Gonna ruin my groove! (Nero starts shooting out his window with Blue Rose as Nico continues to run through some of them. A demon crawls up Nico's window, with Nico getting it off with her cigarette as she runs it over. Nico runs some Red Empusa over and hit the RV and she wipes them away with the windshield wipers. Nico turns the RV over as a horde of demons block their path, with Nero getting out from his window as he shoots down the remaining demons as the RV is flipping around. As the RV gets back on the ground, Nero gets back in through the passenger seat window as they continue to speed through the abandoned Red Grave City. Nero decides to light up another cigarette for Nico as he looks out through his window) "This game does not promote smoking or the use of cigarettes." (The RV is revealed to be a mobile branch of the Devil May Cry shop with a new blue neon logo) Devil May Cry 5 (Meanwhile, a bunch of soldiers are trying to attack against a horde of Empusa demons on a bridge) Solider: Hold the line. Hold the line! Nothing gets through! (They're losing the fight as one of the soldiers gets their arm sliced off by a Red Empusa) June 15th 05:02am Soldier: What's happening? What's going on? (The soldier is about to be attacked by a demon before miraculously getting saved as the Devil May Cry RV runs over it before the RV parks nearby the soldier. Nero, still with only one arm, gets out of the RV) Nero: You look like you need a hug, but you're not gonna get one from me. --Better get lost. Soldier: Hey, who are you? Hey, you're gonna get yourself killed! Nico: Don't crap yourself. He likes to kill demon things. Let him do his thing. Soldier: You hear what I said, you one-armed son of a bitch?! You're gonna die! (Nero continues to walk into the horde of demons before turning back to the soldier) Nero: Cheer up, crew cut. (Nero slides in his arm and introduces the Devil Bringer: Overture) Nero: You takin' notes? (Nero then proceeds to take down some Empusa with the help of Overture) Nero: All right, time to kick some ass. (Before Qliphoth Roots battle) Nero: What a lovely house plant. (The roots strike first as Nero unsheathes Red Queen, reving it.) Nero: Oh, I get it... who brought the marshmallows? 'Cause I'm bringin' the fire. (During Qliphoth Roots battle) Nico: Incinerate'em! That sword makes it easy, right? Nero: You like that? Then have some more! Nero: They're everywhere... makes me sick... Nero: Pretty sturdy... gotta be some spots that are softer... (After Qliphoth Roots battle) (The Qliphoth Roots disintegrate as Nico catches up to Nero with the RV) Nico: Hey, tough guy. That'll keep'em, but not for long. Nero: Whattaya mean? Nico: Soldier boy says city's gone to hell and back, taken over by the underworld. Not just here, but everywhere. (Nero holds on to where his old right arm would've been) Nero: Yamato did this... (Nero reflects on the past on Yamato and what happened to his arm - the Devil Bringer) April 30th 05:45pm -Two months ago- (Nero is inside a garage as Nico is fixing the underside of the RV) Nico: Why do I feel like your pet mechanic. Don't get used to it... Nero: Nico, I showed you those Order docs. So you still owe me one, remember? (A familiar voice calls out for Nero and Nico) Kyrie: Hey, you two! Dinner's ready! Nero: Be right there! Hey, why don't you go ahead? I'm gonna finish up here. Nico: I'll try to save you some... Not. (Nico leaves and heads inside for dinner. As Nero is fixing the hood of the RV, a hooded man appears before Nero outside of the barley open garage door) Nero: You, uh, you need something? (The hooded man doesn't respond, only audibly breathing) Nero: What is it, you hungry? Well, you're in luck pal, 'cause food's ready and Kyrie always makes too much. Hope you like loud talkers, too, 'cause we got a pair of those upstairs. (Nero isn't paying attention as the hooded man steps inside the garage, he is now right behind Nero. He soon notices the hooded man next to him and becomes increasingly suspicious) Nero You see something you like? (Nero's Devil Bringer begins to glow as it reacts to the hooded man) Nero: What the hell? You a demon? Kyrie: Nero, the foods getting cold. What goin--? Nero: Kyrie, get back inside, now! (As Nero warns Kyrie, the hooded man grabs Nero's arm and throws him at the wall, ripping off his Devil Bringer arm in the process) Hooded man: I'm taking this back. (Nero finds his arm gone as blood spills out from where his arm was. The Devil Bringer glows as Yamato was inside of it, releasing it once again. The hooded man coughs out blood) Hooded man: I'm running out of time... (The hooded man then opens up a portal with Yamato and soon enters the portal) Nero: Wait... Wait! (Nero drags himself to try and stop him, but he was too weak to move) Kyrie: Nero! Nico: I leave you for two minutes!, what the hell happened!? (Nero slowly loses his consciousness and passes out. Meanwhile, in the present day, Nero and Nico continue to drive through Red Grave City) Nero: V's waiting for us up ahead. Try not to get us killed on the way there. Mission 2: Qliphoth June 15th 05:32am Nico: That's it. No more wheels from here. Nero: Alright, guess I'm walkin', then. Nico: Yo yo yo, check it out. Nero: What? And this is? Nico: From Morrison, I think it's his manifesto. (Nero reads the letter) Nero: Hey, we doin' this or what? Nico: I'm waitin' on you. I'm cookin'. Any special orders? (During battle - Empusa) (During battle - Hell Caina) (Nero finds V fighting) Nero: Huh... looks like I'm gonna make it before you, V. (During battle - Hell Antenora) Nero: Guess the phone still works... Nico: Took ya long enough, dumbass! What happened to the third ring rule? Tell ya what, you call ME from now on, and I'll hustle on over. (Nico's mobile van arrives to Nero) (Before Goliath battle) (An ambulance is thrown at Nero, but is able to get inside) Nero: Somebody call a doctor? Goliath: Human... I wasn't expecting any survivors. Nero: Sorry to disappoint ya.... hey, ya happen to see a guy around here, about this big, uses a cane? I'm supposed to meet him. Did you snack on him? Goliath: Your blood... is a very precious sacrifice. Eating you would do me no good. I must have every last drop... to rule the Underworld... as king! Nero: King? You? I don't know. I mean, you're a big guy and all, but you seem more like a knuckle-scrapping fart in the wind than anything else. No offense. Goliath: Puny human... do you know who I am? I shall show... the wrath... of the mighty Goliath!!!! Nero: Cool trick! Hey, do you do parties? (During Goliath battle) Goliath: You'll be sorry for this! Nero: Yeah, maybe I will. Sorry I'm about to kill ya! Goliath: Insolent human! You're the one who's going to die! Goliath: Hahahahaa! Tremble before my might! Nero: It's your grave... jack it up all you want. Goliath: The next thing to shatter will be your bones! Goliath: Stop buzzing around! Goliath: Is that all, you puny human? The fruit is mine! Goliath: Eat dirt, you scum! Goliath: H-how could a mere human do this!? Nero: Says a mere demon... how about we wrap this up? Goliath: Damn you! Goliath: Death upon you! Nero: You're eating garbage now? You got some weird tastes. Goliath: You mock me, you die! (After Goliath battle) Goliath: I must not be defeated... in a place like this! The fruit... is mine... I will rule the Underworld... not him...! (Griffon appears out of nowhere, flying around Goliath. And V shows up out of the blue) V''': "I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe, That made my love so high and me so low." (V summons Shadow to weaken Goliath) '''Goliath: Why... why are you...? V''': "Little wanderer, hie thee home!" (V stabs Goliath with his cane to finish him) '''Nero: Though I was gonna have to pick you out of his... tummy teeth. V''': Pardon my delay, I was catching up on some reading. '''Nero: Yeah... looks like a real page-turner. So... you think Dante's still in there? Nero: V... what the hell are you? Nico: I know, I know, I know, shut it! The roads were all clogged. Hey, you must be V, huh? Mission 3: Flying Hunter June 15th 06;26am (Before Artemis battle) Nero: What? No chit-chat or monologue? Just gettin' right to the good part. (During Artemis battle) (After Artemis battle) Nero: Kyrie would kill me right now... Mission 4: V June 15th 06;35am Mission 5: The Devil Sword Sparda June 15th 07:27am Mission 6: Steel Impact June 15th 07;25am Mission 7: United Front June 15th 08;57am Mission 8: Demon King June 15th 09:56am Mission 9: Genesis June 15th 10;06am Mission 10: Awaken May 15th 04;44pm Mission 11: Reason June 15th 11;11am Mission 12: Yamato June 15th 11:47am May 01 09:19pm -A few weeks ago- V ''': Suffering defeat after defeat, that man's body was reaching his limit. Breaking down. But he couldn't die yet. The man had a job that must be done: to defeat his twin brother. (The hooded man slowly pulls out Yamato seeing his reflection) '''Hooded man: Dante... (Revealing to be Vergil all along, he pulls it out from its hilt and performs hara-kiri, while reciting a William Blake poem) Vergil: "...heavy chain, that does freeze my bones around!" V''': In order to defeat his younger brother, he can only do that one thing with the crumbling flesh and feelings. He needed to separate man from devil with the strength of Yamato. (Vergil is able to successfully separate the human half of his soul, creating V in the process. V's hair turns from white to black and tattoos form over his entire body) '''V: And eventually, the man became a true devil. (The remaining part of Vergil slowly transforms, becoming a demon that would embody Vergil's endless lust and pursuit for more power, Urizen. V becomes terrified as he watches Vergil become Urizen) Mission 13: Three Warriors June 15th 12;36pm Mission 14: Diverging Point: V June 15th 01;13pm Mission 15: Diverging Point: Nero June 15th 01;13am Mission 16: Diverging Point: Dante June 15th 01;13am Mission 17: Brothers June 15th 02:01pm V''': The truth is... I wanted to be protected and loved... (Nero is carrying V as they're walking) '''V; But I was alone. My only choice was to survive. (V falls to the ground again) Nero: V, you gotta rest. (V gets back up on his own with his cane) V''': Nero... I will tell you...everything. '''V; There is no demon named Urizen... Only a man who threw away his humanity, in an endless pursuit of power, (V turns to look at Nero) V''': He is Dante's older brother. '''Nero: Dante's brother? V''': Yes. And his real name is... Vergil. (Before Dante vs Urizen battle) (Dante lands on the ground close to what looks like the Sparda Manor, while Urizen is preparing to ripe the fruit of the Qliphoth) '''Dante: Vergil... (Dante starts walking to Urizen) Dante: Hey, is that the damn fruit you've been jabberin' about? Doesn't look so special to me. (Dante continues to walk while Urizen continues to stare at the root preparing the fruit) Dante: Yep, this is where it all started. That day mother saved me and... left you behind. Dante; The thing you don't know is, she tried to save you, too. She kept searching and searching... Until it killed her. Urizen: I have no recollection of this tale, or this place. It's all an illusion, created by this extraordinary fruit. It's power, you see, is all I ever wanted. (Urizen grabs the Qliphoth fruit) Urizen: And with this... (Dante quickly runs to Urizen to try and stop him from eating the Qliphoth fruit) Urizen; I will have everything! (Urizen eats the Qliphoth fruit, gaining massive power from it. The sky turns dark and the root that was preparing the fruit disintegrates) Dante: No, brother, you don't have everything. That last shred of humanity that you still had? You just lost it! (Urizen's skin starts to shed as his true form begins to show) Urizen: That is nothing but the pitiful cries of those without strength. Come to me, brother... I shall enlighten you, Dante! (During Dante vs Urizen battle) Dante: You ready to do this, Vergil? It all ends here! Urizen: Scatter! Urizen: This is true power... The power I've sought for so long! Dante: You've been chasing this for an eternity... and its nothing but useless shit. Urizen; Over here... Dante: What's wrong, Vergil? There's no time to hold back. Urizen: It would seem so... Urizen: How... How are you so powerful!? You never lost anything! Dante: You there away everything you ever had... No wonder you gave no true power! Urizen: Danteeeeee! Urizen: This is the end! (After Dante vs Urizen battle) Nero: They're brothers? Why are they fighting each other? V''': To see one's justice through, a man must fight for it. Even if the one who stands before him is his kin. (As Nero and V are talking, Dante stabs Urizen deep through his chest) '''Nero: That's ridiculous. V''': The brothers of blood disagree on the very reason of their existence. They must fight. (Urizen falls to the ground, defeated. Dante catches his breath as Nero and V finally catch up with him) '''Nero: Dante! Dante: You're late...just finishing up. Nero: Is that really your brother? Dante: I'm afraid so. Nero: So he was behind all this. Your own flesh and blood. Dante: Right again. (V slowly walks to the defeated Urizen) V''': In the last thrones of defeat, I see. '''Urizen: You... Dante: V, get back! Things are about to get really messy. (Dante is about to finish off Urizen before V blocks him, trying to stop him) V''': No! Please... Let me. I want to end this battle...with my own hands. (The dying V begins to walk closer to the damaged-up Urizen before standing on top of him) '''V: Do not struggle. For if you can't even defeat me, then you've already lost. Urizen: I will not lose... Not to Dante... I need power... More power! V''': I know... We are one in the same, you and I. But you've lost me, and I've lost you. Yet we are connected, by that one feeling. "While thy branches mix with mine, and our roots together join." (V lifts up his cane, preparing to stab Urizen. Dante realizes what he's trying to do as he tries to catch up to V. However, he was too late, as V stabs Urizen with his cane. A flash of blue light erupts from the two, powerful enough to shatter the illusion of the Sparda Manor. The flash of light dies down as a visible figure appears, with the Yamato in his hand) '''Nero: What is this? Dante: Vergil...! (Vergil turns around to look at Dante and Nero) (The Alpha and the Omega - Vergil) Mission 18: Awakening June 15th 03:06pm (The newly reborn Vergil picks up the book that V had left behind) Dante: Ya got some pretty big cojones for comin' back. Just don't know when to quit, do ya!? (Dante charges to attack, but Vergil is able to easily overpower Dante, attack him only with Yamato's scabbard and launching Dante in the air as he throws the scabbard back at him and is able to catch it, launching him back a little. Nero stands there surprised.) Dante: Get out of my way, Nero! (Dante charges to attack Vergil again before the two clash swords. The sons of Sparda are now in a stalemate) Vergil: Defeating you like this has no meaning. Dante: C'mon, Vergil. Let's do this! Vergil: Heal your wounds, Dante. Get strong. After that, we'll settle the matter. (Vergil overpowers Dante again, launching him to the ground. Dante and Nero watch Vergil open up a portal with Yamato) Vergil: Thank you, Nero. (With Nero looking confused, Vergil steps inside, closing before Dante can try and catch up with him) Dante: Dammit! Nero: If that's your brother, what happened to V? Dante: He returned... to himself. (Dante then starts walks away, preparing for the upcoming fight with Vergil) Dante: Go home, Nero. This doesn't concern you. Nero: Like hell! I lost my right arm because of him! Dante: This is not your fight. I need to stop him, and that's all that matters. Nero: I'm not gonna let you have all the fun, Dante! (Dante stops walking to deal with Nero's arguing) Dante: You don't get it! Nero: Lemme guess, I'm dead weight? You can shove that-- Dante: That's not it, Nero. Nero: What is it, then!? Dante: He's your father! (Nero is in shock and denial at the sudden revelation) Nero: What!? Dante: I had the feeling, the first time I saw you, but I just wasn't sure. And then I saw how the Yamato reacted...and I was certain. He's your father. Now, he needs an ass-kicking... But I can't have you kill your old man. (Dante gives Nero a pat on the shoulder before walking away) Nero: My father...? (Meanwhile, Vergil stands on top of the Qliphoth tree, looking down on the Human World as the Qliphoth tree appears to be falling) Vergil: That day, if our positions switched... Would our fates be different? Would I have your life, and you mine? (Vergil sits down on a throne made by the Qliphoth, preparing for the upcoming fight against Dante Vergil: Let's settle this... Dante. (Meanwhile, Lady, Trish and Nico can feel the Qliphoth tree falling) Lady: What? What's happening now!? Trish: Oh god, I thought it was over! Nico: This isn't good. We're gonna get dragged into this! (The three of them head to the Devil May Cry RV as Dante appears behind them) Trish: Dante! What happened? Dante: My dumbass brother's back, and I'm gonna rip him a new one. Trish: Vergil's--? How!? Nico: Dante! (Nico, in the RV, hands over Dante the Kalina Ann II) Nico: Made it for Lady and she paid for it, so consider it a rental. Lady: Hey, you can't just--! Dante: Okay, okay, we'll take care of that later. Right now, you three get the hell out of here. I'm gonna go take care of old douchebag. (Trish and Lady get in the RV as they make a run for it, while Dante walks ahead while carrying the Kalina Ann II) Dante: Got a feeling this one's gonna be a doozy. Dante: Never would've guessed you'd come back... dammit V, was this your plan all along? (Before V's Familiars battle) Dante: Hey guys, where ya been? I thought you went back into Vergil. You're gonna wish you did. Griffon: Oh the wise guy Dante. We were spawned from Vergil's abominable thoughts... but you knew that already. Dante: Come to think of it, I did know somethin' was off. Just like with my old brother. Griffon: Well, we're merely the discarded thoughts when he was Nelo Angelo. No longer bound in his consciousness. We're here now to kill with our own free will. Liberating! (Griffon tries to attack with a barrage of lighting strikes, while Dante easily doges with his Devil Sword) Griffon: And kill you we shall, Dante. Us, not Vergil. (During V's Familiars battle 1 - Griffon) Griffon: Alright, let's get started! This'll be quite the party! Griffon: Just close your eyes and go to sleep... forever! Griffon: Come here and face me like a man, boy! Dante: Why the rush? I'm enjoyin' this! Griffon: Damn... you're as tough as you look! Griffon: Ahh... reminiscience of a time long past! Griffon: Not bad, but I'm just getting started! Griffon: Time out! Gimme some time out! Dante: Great... can't wait for the rematch. (During V's Familiars battle 2 - Shadow) (During V's Familiars battle 3 - Griffon & Shadow) (During V's Familiars battle 4 - Griffon, Shadow & Nightmare) (After V's Familiars battle 4 - Griffon, Shadow & Nightmare) Mission 19: Vergil (Before Dante vs Vergil battle) June 15 04:04pm Dante: Hey Vergil! Your portal-opening days are over. Give me the Yamato. Vergil: If you want it... then you'll have to take it. But you already knew that. Dante: I had a feeling you'd say that. Vergil: How many times have we fought? Dante: Hard to say, it's the memory I have of us since we were kids. (Both Dante & Vergil smile) Dante: Time to finish this Vergil. Once and for all! (Vergil unsheathes Yamato as they prepare to battle) (During Dante vs Vergil battle) (After Dante vs Vergil battle) Vergil: Nero is my son? Dante: Yeah, dumbass. You can't remember through that thick skull of yours? Vergil: Well, well... That was a long time ago. Dante: I guess you were young once, too. As much as I'd love to hear that story, I think it's about time we... Vergil: ...ended this. (Dante and Vergil charge each other, Nero appears between the two) Mission 20: True Power June 15 04:27pm Kyrie: Hello? Nero? Is that you Nero? (Before Nero vs Vergil battle) (Nero appears between Dante and Vergil) Vergil: This is... curious. Dante: Nero? (Nero pushes the two away from each other) Vergil: What form of power is this? Dante: What the hell? Nero: This ends, right here. Dante: Listen to me. I told you already, this is not your- (Nero slaps Dante away) Nero: You listen, dead weight. I won't let you kill each other. There are other ways of settling your differences. I'm putting a stop to this sibling rivalry. Vergil: Ahh, you came all this way just for that. Nero: Vergil...V...whatever you call yourself... Dante's not gonna die here, and neither are you. Do you have a problem with that? Dante: "Not gonna die", my ass. That bitch slap nearly killed me. Vergil: If I beat Nero... Then by default, I beat you. Agreed, Dante? Dante: Whatever. I don't really care. I'm just gonna sit this one out. Nero: When this is over, I'll make you submit... Father. (During Nero vs Vergil battle) (After Nero vs Vergil battle) Vergil: Interesting Epilogue Category:Scripts Category:Devil May Cry 5